bryces_classic_comixfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo is part of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is the youngest and wildest of his brothers, and he always looks for an opportunity to have fun. Appearance Michelangelo wears an "M" on his chest and always carries around his signature pair of nunchaku. Sometimes, when he gets serious, his eyes are completely whited out. Abilities Michelangelo can make the lightest of jokes in the darkest of situations, and always looks on the bright side. He is the handiest when it comes to Kraang technology. Relationships Donatello Out of all his brothers, Michelangelo is the most closest to Donatello. He is always willing to give Donnie a helping hand with his inventions, even if he may not want it. Mikey looks up to Donnie and wishes he could be as smart as him. In "The Search for the Dragon Balls 2", he is the one to go with Donatello to find the Dragon Balls. In "Raph's Robot" Mikey advises Donnie to build a robot before Raph punches him. In "Donnie's Date" Mikey gives Donnie advice to ask April out. Later, Mikey seems disgusted with Donnie when he doesn't clean off a kiss April left. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey gets upset with Donnie for naming the Pocket Portal. Raphael Raphael often teases Michelangelo for his childish behavior, but they both love each other. In "Raph's Robot", Raph punches Mikey in the arm for making a funny remark. In "Donnie's Date", Mikey laughs when Donnie kicks Raph. In "Turtles Generations" Raph smacks Mikey for making a remark. In "Arnold Rises", Raph smacks Mikey for not telling them about the door earlier. In "Raph's Robot's Returns", when Leo and Raph are arguing, Mikey tries to calm them down with pizza. Later, he is the first one to notice that Raph is missing. He is also confused when Robot Raph calls them by their full names. He is also the first one to recognize that it's Raph's Robot. Later, he agrees with Raph when he says he doesn't like the Kraang. Leonardo Mikey looks up to Leo, since he is the leader. They hardly interact though, because Leo isn't too fond of Mikey's childish behavior. However, they still love each other, and work well together as a team. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey asks Leo where they were driving to. Later, when Leo says it's time to go, Mikey objects and stays to watch TV. In "Arnold Rises", Mikey listens to Leo when he tells him to subdue Arnold. In "Raph's Robot's Returns", when Leo and Raph are arguing, Mikey tries to calm them down with pizza. Master Splinter Splinter is Mikey's Father Figure and sensei. Mikey is both afraid and respectful of Splinter, and is grateful to have a father as great as him. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey is happy when Splinter arrives to save him. Later, Mikey feels appreciative and happy when Splinter wishes him good luck. In "Raph's Robot Returns", Mikey is offended when Robot Splinter slams the door. 1980's Michelangelo 1980's Michelangelo is Mikey's dimensional counterpart. They both look for the bright side in a dark situation and look to have fun, though 1980's Michelangelo is a bit sillier than he is. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey finds his catchphrase weird. Later, when they appear to be falling, they both seem excited about it. Later, they shake their hands as they say goodbye to one another. After they leave, he says he'll miss them. 2003 Michelangelo 2003 Michelangelo is Mikey's dimensional counterpart. They both look for the bright side in a dark situation and look to have fun, though 2003 Michelangelo is a bit more serious than he is. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey finds his catchphrase weird. After he leaves, he says he'll miss him. Foot Soldiers Foot Soldiers work for the Shredder, which makes them Mikey's enemy. They are always trying to capture Mikey and the rest of the turtles for Shredder. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey takes satisfaction in beating one up. Later, he gets offended when one beats him up. 2003 Leonardo 2003 Leonardo is similar to regular Leo, so Mikey respects him about the same. Except, it's a little less since they don't know each other too well. In "Turtles Generations", Mikey jumps out of the Shellraiser and catches 2003 Leonardo to save him from falling. After he leaves, he says he'll miss him. SpongeBob SquarePants Mikey and SpongeBob relate to each other very well, since they are both silly. Although he doesn't say it, SpongeBob is probably Mikey's favorite NickToon. In "Arnold Rises", Mikey makes a silly face at SpongeBob, and asks him if it's as disturbing as his news, to which SpongeBob replies that it's not. Arnold Shortman Arnold and Mikey used to be friends, but since Arnold left the clubhouse, they became enemies. Mikey doesn't really hate Arnold as much as Arnold hates him. In "Arnold Rises", Mikey is afraid to fight Arnold but goes up against him anyway. He kicks him in the stomach, but eventually gets blown away. Goku Mikey and Goku are similar in lots of ways. They're both funny and they like to eat, though Goku enjoys fighting more than Mikey does. In "Arnold Rises", Mikey is excited when Goku isn't blown away. Later, he's happy to see Goku in the dark world with him. Jimmy Neutron Jimmy is similar to Donnie in terms of smartness, so Mikey also respects him. However, it's a little less than Donnie because they're brothers. In "Arnold Rises", Jimmy chastises Mikey for not telling them about the door earlier. April O'Neil April is Mikey's first human friend. They have a deep friendship for one another, and share a common interest of always wanting to help people. In "April's Author", Mikey laughs at April when she gets scolded. Sokka Sokka and Mikey share their love for pranks, jokes, and food. In "The Name Game", they name a bird together. Episode Appearances Season 6 # "The Search for the Dragon Balls 2" # "Raph's Robot" # "Donnie's Date" # "Turtles Generations" # "Arnold Rises" # "Raph's Robot Returns" # "The Aftermath" # "April's Author" # "The Name Game" Trivia * Mikey and Shredder don't interact once in season 6, although Mikey does fight the Mecha-Shredder in "Turtles Generations" Gallery Mikey 4.jpeg Mikey 3.jpeg Mikey 2.jpeg Mikey.jpeg Category:Characters